A Little Time for Fun
by prucanada
Summary: The world as they knew it ended in a horrible plague that wiped out nearly everyone. A year later, five girls take the time to have a little fun and celebrate Christmas. TaiSey/Nyo!HuttMol one-shot.


**Author's Note:** _This is my Secret Santa fic for the APH Yuri Exchange on Tumblr! I chose two of my Santee's prompts: Cute Christmas shopping, and Post-Apocalyptic; and two of his pairing requests: Nyo!HuttMol and TaiSey. It isn't the type of thing I usually write, but I actually had a lot of fun with this!_

 _Names: Cass/Cassie - Nyo!Molossia. Angie - Seychelles. Mei - Taiwan. Olivia - Nyo!Hutt River. Grace - Wy. (Cass and Angie are adopted sisters. Olivia and Grace are full-blooded sisters.)_

 _Warnings: Death, illness._

* * *

"Why the hell are we even doin' this?" Cass muttered, glaring at the glass doors in front of her. "There's no point to it! Let's just go in an' take what we need and get movin' again!"

Her girlfriend Olivia laughed a bit and shook her head, gently placing a hand on Cass's shoulder. "It will be fun, Cass," she said. "We could use a bit of fun in our lives, don't you think?"

Cass snorted, her mouth set into a firm line, but she leaned a little closer to Olivia. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "Let's just get it done quick." She stepped away from Olivia after a moment and picked a metal rod up off the ground, testing its weight. Then, taking another step forward, she swung the rod at the glass door, jumping back as glass bits rained down around the girls. Seeing how much glass was left in the door frame, she tapped at the jagged bits until they smashed on the ground, then dropped the rod.

Olivia grinned, taking Cass's hand. "Come on, then!" She tugged Cass through the hole and into the abandoned mall.

* * *

Everyone is screaming.

The airport is filled with people, shouting and pushing and crying. It's all Olivia can do to hold onto her sister, to keep her from being trampled. They have to move, they have to find a safe place-but they can barely move, so many people are packed in around them. They've already lost sight of their brother in the crowd.

Olivia isn't even sure why the panic started. There had been a scream, and then that had somehow escalated to this. They have to get out of here. They have to find Kyle and get somewhere safe.

* * *

"Maybe we can do something for Christmas this year," said Angie, smiling at the other two girls. "You know, decorate a tree, have a feast-well, sort of-exchange gifts? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Mei nodded excitedly. "Yes, yes!" She clasped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Angie! Oh, and we can probably find everything we'll need in town! It was around Christmas when everything happened, so there should be plenty of things in the stores around here that we can use!"

Grace looked between the two of them, unamused. "It's been a year, and you guys want to celebrate it? We should just keep going. We'll make better progress that way, get there faster."

"Oh, Grace, don't be like that!" Angie leaned down and gave the younger girl a tight hug. "I think we could all use a little time for fun. I'm sure wherever the other two ran off to, they're having plenty of fun, themselves." She waggled her eyebrows with a teasing giggle.

Grace pushed her away, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks up indignantly. "You're gross."

* * *

"Mama...Mama, please!" Angie's cheeks are stained with tears, her hands tightly clutching her mother's. "Mama, please-please!"

But her mother doesn't answer. Her face shines with sweat, and her eyes are clenched tightly shut. Her breathing is labored, but she gives Angie a small, trembling smile and flexes her fingers in what Angie thinks might be an attempt to squeeze her hand.

"Please, don't die! Mama!"

Her mother's hand goes limp, and Angie can only wail.

* * *

"Cass, socks are a terrible gift. They're too practical for Christmas." Olivia sorted through the dusty contents of the store, looking for something to give to Grace.

"Fuck you, socks are great." Cass shoved the 3-pack of thick, warm socks into the waistband of her jeans, then picked up a second pack. "Besides, maybe these are for me!"

Olivia sighed, seemingly exasperated. "We're supposed to be Christmas shopping, Cass. As in, gifts for friends and family? Not for yourself?"

"Fine." Cass handed shoved the second pack of socks at her girlfriend. "This is what I want for Christmas. Thanks."

Reluctantly, Olivia took the socks. "At least pick out something for your sister, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cass picked through a rack of clothes near a broken window, wrinkling her nose at the mold growing on some of them. "I'll find something. Hey, D'you think they had a garden center here? Is it still okay, do you think?"

* * *

Cassie huddles closer to her sister's side, trying to stay as warm as she can under the pile of blankets. They haven't had power in over a week.

"...When do you think things will get back to normal?" asks Angie, snaking an arm around Cassie's waist and giving her a squeeze. "Al and Maddie should be back soon, don't you think? Peter will be glad to see you." She smiles brightly at Cassie, but the younger sister can tell that it's fake. Angie is starting to lose hope.

"They'll be home soon." Cassie's teeth are chattering, the chill seeping in through the windows and the racks in the doors. She wishes they had a fireplace.

Angie's quiet for a moment, leaning back against third pile of pillows and closing her eyes. Then, she says, "We should probably make breakfast, huh?"

"We're almost out, Angie," Cassie mumbles, burrowing farther under the blankets. "We only have a few cans and no way to cook 'em."

"We'll make due." Somehow, she adds silently.

* * *

"Look at this!" Mei laughed, picking up a box of thin glass ornaments. "Red and gold! How much more 'Christmas' can you get?" She paused for a moment, then hugged the dusty, dented plastic box to her chest. Red and gold. Her brother always loved those colors.

Moving closer, Angie wrapped her arm around Mei's shoulders and gave her a quick hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. "They're beautiful. Do you wanna see if we can find everything in red and gold? Or maybe other colors would be better?"

Mei looked at the box for a moment, leaning against Angie's side. She smiled. "Let's just go with whatever we can find. A big mishmash of shapes and colors!" Then, she spotted a tiny glass angel hanging on a hook and gasped. "This! It's so cute, don't you think?" Grabbing it, she held it up to the light filtering in through the dirty window. "It's perfect for our tree!"

"Too bad we can't have lights on it," Grace piped up, fiddling with a string of glittery gold garland. "Never had a Christmas tree without lights before. But this kinda stuff would make it shine, don'tcha think?"

"I'm glad to see you're getting in the Christmas Spirit, Grace!" Angie beamed happily.

"Well, it's Christmas, and we're alive. So, I guess we should celebrate. It could be fun."

* * *

There are only three of them left.

This airport was a hub; it was always full of people, traveling to distant lands for adventures, or going home to see their families. But now, it's almost empty of life.

Olivia and Grace sit huddled in a small room, away from the horrors of the airport terminal.

Across from them, a girl named Mei sits leaning against the wall, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes staring blankly into the distance.

They'd all lost someone that day, whether in the riot or in the disease that followed. Somehow, the three of them had survived.

Grace is the first to speak up. "I think we should leave."

"Leave?" Olivia looks at her, startled. "Leave and go where? There's snow outside, Grace! Snow! And it's not like we have anywhere to go if we leave!" With their brother gone, it seems like there's nothing they can do but sit here.

"There could be other people somewhere nearby. Maybe it only happened here." Maybe, outside this building, life is going about as normal.

But that doesn't seem likely. Olivia opens her mouth to reply, but the other girl leans forward suddenly, her eyes focusing on the two sisters.

"I think we should go," she says. "I doubt that the airport was the only place where this happened, but it does us no good to stay here."

"But-"

"Maybe we can find help."

* * *

Cass and Olivia made their way back to the house the five girls had decided to call home, however temporary it may be. Each held two cardboard boxes, plastic shopping bags dangling from their wrists.

"See, Cass?" Olivia gave her a smile. "I told you it would be fun, didn't I?"

Cass shrugged, giving Olivia a grin. "Yeah, ya did. It was fun, sure. ...D'you think they'll like this junk?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course they will! Mei's going to squeal when she sees that Hello Kitty backpack, you know."

"Heh. Yeah. She's cute, huh?"

"Hey, don't tell me you're going after your sister's girlfriend when you've got me right here!"

"Ah, shaddup, you." Cass glanced away, murmuring, "You know I love you. ...Dork."

"...Yeah, I do. I love you, too." Olivia walked a little faster, a happy bounce in her step. Then she stopped, startled, and sniffed the air. "...Do you smell that?"

Cass stopped beside her, sniffing. "...Yeah. Is that...ham? Someone cookin' somethin'?"

The two girls ran forward, plastic bags smacking their knees and the boxes bumping against each other.

* * *

"But Angie, that's stealin'! You can't just take stuff, ya gotta pay for it!" Cassie looks nervously up at the security camera in the corner of the convenience store, as though it can still record them without electricity.

Angie waves her off. "Cassie, this isn't stealing. No one owns this stuff anymore." She shoves a box of sugary cereal in the backpack she'd grabbed, then another of a somewhat healthier cereal.

"But-!"

"Cassie." Angie looks at her sharply. "Things are different now. The world, it-it isn't the same. Alright? So the rules aren't the same, either." This bag is full. She zips it up and hands it to Cassie, then picks up the second one and moves to another aisle.

She's filling this backpack with shelf-stable milk and spaghetti-o's when the front door opens, the little bell wreath sending out a chorus of cheerful jingles. Adrenaline racing through her, not knowing who it could be and not trusting anyone in this strange new world, Angie ducks behind a candy display and pulls Cassie with her.

"I can't believe we haven't seen a single other person since we left the airport."

"Yeah. And I can't believe all that food only lasted a couple of days. We should be more careful with our supplies."

The newcomers sound like teenage girls, around Cassie's and Angie's ages. There are at least two of them-maybe three. Still, Angie hides, one hand pressed loosely against her sister's mouth as a warning to remain silent.

"Look-there's a ton of matches and camping supplies here!" One of the newcomers seems excited. "This could last us months if we take it all."

"What if someone else needs it more than we do, though?"

"Like who? As far as I can tell, we're the only ones left in the whole city."

"Not quite." This voice comes from behind Angie, and she whirls around to come face-to-face with a short, dark-haired girl. She's filthy, her clothes wet, as though she's been trudging through the snow for hours. And from the looks of things, she probably has.

"Hello," says the girl, giving Angie a small smile. "I'm Mei. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Here they come!" Angie grinned at Mei, laughing, and ducked away from the window. "They must have smelled the ham. They're running pretty fast!"

"They've got bags and boxes," Grace noted, still peering outside. "They must have found something good."

"Well, I think we found something good," Mei said proudly. "I didn't even know ham came in cans this big!" She looked over at the fireplace, where a big canned ham sat cooking over the hot fire. They hadn't had something this tasty in a long time.

The front door flew open, and Cass raced inside. "Is that ham?" She was practically drooling, and she dropped her load of bags and boxes on the floor near the door.

"And a tree?" Olivia entered behind her, gently setting her own items beside Cass's.

"Yep! Do you like how we decorated? The stores had a ton of Christmas stuff left from last year. Aren't they pretty?" Mei grinned over at the tiny glass angel, hanging delicately from one of tree's branches. There wasn't a single branch without something on it.

"What's all this?" Grace leaned over one of the cardboard boxes, tugging at a flap. Her sister pulled the box away.

"Christmas presents, so stay out of them, alright? No peeking!"

Grace huffed with annoyance.

"Presents? You got Christmas presents?" Angie asked, turning the ham to cook evenly.

"Yeah. And you got food. And a tree." Cass paused, then laughed, running over and hugging her sister around the waist. "I love Christmas."

"And I love you," Angie replied, returning the laugh.

* * *

The five girls sit in an abandoned house, sharing the blankets amongst themselves. That night's dinner plates sit in a pile on the coffee table, and their bellies are full.

They've all lost someone. Some are gone forever. Some, they hope to see again. But right now, their minds aren't on their losses. They aren't thinking of the past.

Right now, all they can think about is the security they've found in each other, the safety, the happiness. Right now, as Mei rests her head in Angie's lap and Angie strokes her hair, as Cass and Olivia sit close together, leaning on each other, as Grace sits snug up against her sister's side, all they can think about is the future.

And when they're together, the future doesn't seem so scary.

* * *

 **AN:** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :) I haven't written much with any of these characters before, so I apologize if any of them seem OOC._

 _Constructive criticism is always welcome! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone!_


End file.
